


Woodby Moments

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Fables - Willingham, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Hugh Jackman as Woody, Living Together, M/M, but tumblr is about to make it all go down, cabin in the woods, coping with shit together, just some photo collages of these two, kinda NSFW so marked explicit, some bloody moments too, sry it had to be done lol, they were on tumblr previously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: Uhm, just a bunch of pictures with Bigby and Woody being okay with each other. Maybe, a little bit too "okay" at some points, tho.***Домашне-рейтинговые коллажи с Бигби и Дровосеком, у которых, чего душой кривить, всё могло бы сложиться.





	Woodby Moments

«««awoo»»»

«««awoo»»»

«««awoo»»»

«««awoo»»»


End file.
